Serum Formula
Summary for life "The Cahills have made groundbreaking scientific advancements, discovered new lands and explored the most perilous places on Earth in pursuit of the Clues. However one secret remained hidden: the formula Gideon Cahill's master serum--the key to assembling the Clues. After over 500 years of bloodshed and betrayal, Amy and Dan located the Madrigal stronghold and discovered the most valuable Clue of all: the serum formula. Although they destroyed the formula, to keep the serum from Isabel Kabra, Dan was able to memorize it. The hunt was over, but the dangerous information remained in Dan's head." History This is the formula to create the master serum, the power source of the Cahill family. Thanks to Gideon Cahill. In 1507, the serum is created, then a fire struck, killing him, and tore apart the Cahill family. Now, the Madrigals takes a hold of it. On the Clue hunt, Isabel Kabra nearly drank the master serum, but everyone managed to stop her before she did, breaking the serum to bits. The formula is in Dan's head. So if someone wants to obtain it, (say...the Vespers) he/she have to get it from Dan. Cutscene The screen shows a cave, with a little light showing the master serum, a flask with green liquid and a Cahill crest on the flask. The flask spins quickly and reveals the ingredients of the serum. It keeps spinning until it flashes and reveals the black screen with the word 'SERUM FORMULA' Card Combo *Card 220: The Last Chance *Card 221: The Long Shot *Card 222: The Wild Card *Card 223: The Loose Cannon *Card 224: The Double-Crosser *Card 225: The Backstabber All Portions The Serum Formula is the formula for combining the other 38 Clues into the original master serum Gideon discovered. It goes as follows: For Gideon Cahill's serum: One portion = one ounce Start with one portion of water. Add 1/8 portion of each of the ingredients on the list given to Luke Cahill. Add 1/16 portion of each of the ingredients originally told to Jane Cahill. The rest is unknown. During A King's Ransom, when Dan is buying ingedients, he mentions that he needs a quarter ounce of Gold. Therefore, 1/4 portion of each of the ingedients given to Thomas Cahill is part of the formula, although it's unclear as to the order. Dan also purchases Mercury--a Clue given to Katherine, but from knowing water is an Ekat clue I found out that 1 ounce of the clues given to Katherine. Unknown Part The unknown part of the Serum Formula most likely lists how much to add of each other ingredient, including the ingredients added by Madeleine Cahill to make it safe. Use The Master Serum can be created if someone has the Serum Formula and all of the other 38 Clues. The Master Serum is fatal to the taker without the balancing ingredients (the Madrigal Serum). Without them the serum would kill you slowly, deteriorate you everytime you used the skills unlocked through the Serum. It is possible to obtain the skills provided by the Serum by making each branches serum individually. You wouldn't need the Madrigal Serum, but it would take longer to make and use. Category:Clues Category:Madrigal Category:Madrigal Clues Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Book Clues Category:Online Category:Missions Category:Branch Serums Category:Iron Solute Category:Tungsten Category:Gold Category:Myrrh Category:Amber Category:Water Category:Aloe Category:Silk Category:Mace Category:Serum Formula Category:Uranium Category:Phosphorus Category:Cobra Venom Category:Lead Category:Clover Category:Zinc Category:Mercury Category:Magnesium Category:Silver Category:Mint Category:Honey Category:Hydrogen Category:Pepper Category:Pearl Category:Platinum Category:Copper Category:Vinegar Category:Barley Category:Blood Category:Calcium Category:Iodine Category:Rosemary Category:Salt Category:Sulfur Category:Cocoa Category:Bone Category:Quartz Category:Wormwood Category:Lily Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Janus Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Cahill Family Category:39 Clues